One and Only
by CassiaFistula
Summary: story entirely different from the movie. yubaba was chihiro's mother, and she wants chihiro to marry a rich guy who was 11 years older than her. Chihiro was reluctant , so WHO will save her from this marriage???
1. Introduction

Readers,  
  
Hi guys! This is my 2nd Spirited Away fic and I hope that you will really enjoy it as much as my other fic, ' you lied'. Oh, to those who have read ' you lied', be prepared to accept an unexpected turn of the story!!  
  
Lastly, can anyone tell me what's the japanese name of that black guy who has no face and like chihiro a lot?  
  
Thank you for supporting my fic, bye!!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
" Sen, Sen! Where the hell are you?" Yubaba's booming voice rocked the ancient mansion.  
  
' I'm here, mother! Down in the basement!" Sen called out loud.  
  
" For heaven's sake, what are you doing in the basement, getting yourself all filthy and smelly?" Yubaba exclaimed, standing at the door to the basement while she covered her nose in disgust.  
  
Before Sen could say anything, Boh came along and attached himself to his mother, yubaba's leg.  
  
" She must be trying to create a very good first 'impression' on the rich lord that she is to be married to." Boh sneered as he said.  
  
" Is that so? Sen!!" Yubaba's eye was as big as fish balls. No, that was too mild of a description; her eyes should be as big as volleyballs.  
  
" Of course not!! Mother, I would never do that sort of thing!! I would never disgrace you nor ruin the reputation of the Minamino family!! Please believe me!!" Sen looked at her stepmother in the eyes, hoping to convince her. She would not want to get another good beating from her.  
  
If Sen had not looked her in the eyes, she might have been spared the beating, but unfortunately, her look was misinterpreted by Yubaba as a stare and her haste in trying to defend herself as open defiance, and this got her angry.  
  
" How dare you to speak back? Have you got no manners?? Have you forgot who is the one who have been looking after you, you brat!! Fine, I'll teach you manners right this moment!!" With that, she stomped over to Sen and raised her hand, dragging Boh along with her.  
  
Knowing that saying anything is as good as provoking her, Sen remained silent, shut her eyes tight and waited for the blow to come. She cowered in fear of the pain. But the blow never came. Sen waited. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to a small slit and peeked. Yubaba's hand frozen in mid air, her head turned to the entrance of the basement.  
  
" The lord had arrived, mother. If you beat Chihiro now, I'm sure that the gentleman will be concerned for his bride-to-be and asks of many questions which you might find it awkward to answer." Rin said calmly.  
  
" Lead him into the house. And you, you should be glad that your future husband had arrived just in the nick of time to save you. You should be grateful to him." Yubaba scowled and said.  
  
"And to express your gratitude, you should gladly marry him as repay." Boh added, and this brings a smile to Yubaba's face.  
  
" Good boy!! My dear son!!" Yubaba hugged Boh tight as they exited, leaving a very unhappy Sen standing there in the basement alone.  
  
Oh, she's not alone, there's Rin to keep her company. Chihiro looked up to see Rin gave her a gentle smile as she patted Chihiro on the shoulder.  
  
' You should get yourself clean and look presentable before the lord. And if you marry the lord, you will soon find yourself out of mother's beating range." With that, Rin began to walk away.  
  
" Oh, don't worry, that guy is 27 years old, only 11 years older than you. He looks kind and I'm sure that he will treats you well when you got married to him." She gave a wink at Chihiro and closed the door.  
  
" But I don't really want to marry him. I'm only 16." Chihiro sobbed, her bitterness went unknown since there was no one there to hear her mumbling. 


	2. Discussing Of The Wedding Ceremony

" Oh my lord, I'm sorry to have made you wait. I was helping Sen, no, Chihiro to chose what type of dress she should wear in order to look presentable in front of you. You know how girls are so eager to give their beloved a good first impression." Yubaba faked laughter.  
  
" No, it's all right. I don't mind waiting for her." Kaonashi smiled feebly.  
  
" Well, as she change, why don't we discuss about the wedding ceremony?" Yubaba asked enthusiastically.  
  
" Oh, okay." The pale-faced man replied.  
  
" You see, Chihiro is the daughter of my late husband and his former wife who is dead as well, and I've promised to take good care of Chihiro. You know, how hard it is for me to raise 3 children." With this, Yubaba sobbed, just like in the drama serial, shedding crocodile tears.  
  
" I understand, madam." Kaonashi said kindly, offering his silk handkerchief.  
  
Yubaba snatched it, sneezed into it, and pocketed it. The handkerchief was never returned to Kaonashi, but he doesn't mind at all. He had plenty of it at home. That tells you how rich he is, considering how expensive silk is at that place. Just a low quality silk handkerchief is enough to cost you a full-grown cow, much less say the best quality silk Kaonashi possessed.  
  
" Back to the topic, I would like my step-daughter to have a grand wedding, so grand that it will be permanently etched into her memory." Yubaba said.  
  
" I don't mind having a grand wedding as long as Chihiro is happy with it. So what do you suggest?"  
  
Yubaba let out a secret smirk. " Well, why don't we held the wedding ceremony in one of your mansions? You've got so many properties; you wouldn't mind sparing one, do you?"  
  
[That will spared me the effort of having to clear up the mess.] Yubaba thought inwardly. [And much money would be saved and into my bank account, hehehehe.....]  
  
" As you wish, madam." Kaonashi replied politely.  
  
" You are still calling me madam, hahahaha!!!! You should call me 'mother' by now!!"  
  
" ...Mother." Kaonashi smiled awkwardly.  
  
" Good!!! MY precious son-in-law!!" [My precious money tree.] Yubaba thought as she crashed Kaonashi with one of her deadly hugs, nearly choking the man to death.  
  
" Mother, here comes Chihiro." Rin gestured to the door.  
  
Kaonashi looked up and gasped. 


	3. Oh My God, Am I Marrying Her?

" This is Chihiro? Yubaba...." Kaonashi turned to the unkind lady for an answer.  
  
" Of course." A big fake smile was pasted on her face.  
  
[Oh my god, is she the girl that I'm supposed to marry?] Kaonashi thought to himself.  
  
Calling Chihiro a 'girl' is not really unappropriate.  
  
Even though she's already 16 years old, 17 to be in two months' time, she could be very well mistaken as a mere 12 years old child.  
  
She looked malnourished and thin. No one would believe that she is the daughter of a merchant. Instead she can pass off as a peasant's daughter. And the oversized gown she wore does not help either. It made her looked more childlike.  
  
Kaonashi groaned but he quickly silenced it by mentally clamming his hand over his mouth. No one heard it except for Yubaba.  
  
She very well knew that Kaonashi is not very happy with his bride-to-be but she's not going to give up pushing Chihiro into his hands, laying her wrinkled hands on the rich lord's fortune. Moreover, Kaonashi can't back off from this marriage since this was a marriage arranged before their birth.  
  
Whether he likes it or not, Chihiro is his.  
  
Chihiro fidgeted under Kaonashi's gaze. She took occasion glances at him. Sure, just like what Rin said, he looks kind. However, the look that he gave her was embarrassing.  
  
"Apparently, he was thinking that I were unsuitable to be his bride," Chihiro thought miserably. " So be it, I don't really look forward to a arranged marriage with no love."  
  
She STARED at Kaonashi, directly in the eye, trying hard to convey her messenge to him.  
  
Kaonashi was obviously too deep in his thoughts to notice that Chihiro was looking, if not, glaring at him.  
  
Not allowing him to find a reason to back off from this marriage, Yubaba pressed him for an answer, " So what do you think of your bride-to-be?"  
  
" Fine." Kaonashi replied absently.  
  
Yubaba grinned.  
  
Chihiro sighed inwardly and stand behind Yubaba as they discuss the preparation of her marriage.  
  
Finally, it was decided that the marriage would be held as swift as possible, which is 2 days later. 


End file.
